


Marry The Night

by Rougetitan8199



Series: Outsiders One Shots [2]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen, Pony is gay, based off the show glee, pony can sing, the Gang KNOWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougetitan8199/pseuds/Rougetitan8199
Summary: The gang hears Pony sing solo and are surprised by his actions during his performance.*I know this summary sucks*
Series: Outsiders One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022244
Kudos: 8





	Marry The Night

*Set a week after the talent show*

"Where's Pony?" Soda asked

The gang stopped what they were doing and looked at Soda

"Pony said he had a last minute singing thing to do after school tonight, didn't say when he would get out though." Twobit said

Steve noticed the look on his buddies face

"You wanna go see what he's doing don't cha." he said

Soda nodded once and took off to the truck, the rest just looked amaused and got up as well grabbing their jackets on the way out.

*At School*

"Are you insane Sodapop Curtis! You can't run stop signs because your big brotherly senses are going off!" Darry exclaimed and everyone else where trying to hide their chuckles but were failing as they walked into the building.

"So where could he be?" Sodapop

"He could be in the - " Johnny was caught off when he heard music playing

"Probably where the music is playing" Johnny said as he walked in the direction of the music

Everyone else was a few steps behind Johnny when he stopped infront of the open auditorium doors and pointed inside. They caught up and walked inside the room and their eyes immediately were drawn to the person with redish brown hair and green gray eyes who was singing, they quietly sat down and watched as Pony sat on the stage floor, legs slightly spread patting his hand on his thigh to the beat 

**_"Oh, ma-ma-ma-marry_ **  
**_Ma-ma-ma-marry_ **  
**_Ma-ma-ma-marry the night"_ **

Steve noticed someone raising their phone recording Pony that was seated in the first row with a table in front of them, he got the gangs attention and pointed to the person recording, Pony noticed as he got off the stage and strolled towards the person recording and sat halfway on the table horizontally as he threw his leg up and bent it with his head tilted back.

The gang went slightly wide eyed when they saw his actions, what they were seeing wasn't the shy kid who still somewhat hid his true self from them after they accepted his sexuality, they were seeing Pony be bold showing who he truly his.

_**"Get Ginger ready, climb to El Camino front** _  
_**Won't poke holes in the seat with my heels** _  
_**Cause that's where we make love"** _

Pony got off the table and bent down a little as he laid his free arm across the table, he stood up and threw his head back and belted out the notes

"I wonder why they're doing this here and not somewhere else ya know?" Steve said as he gestured to the small medium sized group of students that are sitting in the stands several rows down from where they were

Nobody answered him as they can sense that Pony is near the end of the song.

_**"Come on run** _  
_**Turn the car on and run"** _

The gang was flabbergasted at how well Pony can sing and belt out notes, even after the talent show he still amazed them when Pony would think they weren't listening to him sing while doing chores or in the shower. 

"I'm surprised Pone hasn't lost his voice yet" Dally said

"I hope he doesn't." Soda said 

"The night, the night, the night!"

Pony noticed them through the lighting that was shining down on him, he smiled at them as he put the mic back in its holder and hoped off stage to where Mr. Jackson was and whisphered something to him, they saw Mr. Jackson nod and Pony came running up the steps towards them. Pony took the aisle seat and laid against the arm rest as he threw his legs up and laid them across the other seat. 

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you guys to be here." Pony said as he looked back down on the stage to see Marcus go up

"We didn't think we would be either but Soda had his big brotherly senses were going off." Darry said 

Pony rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face

"So why are you guys here instead of doing this somewhere else?" Dally asked Steve's question from earlier

"More people came then we expected and this helps Mr.Jackson see where we are for volume, pitch, expressions, and presence." 

"Uh Pony I have no idea what three out of those four words you said mean." Twobit said confused

"Sorry, ok uh volume see how loud you are in an area like as if it were a full audience, pitch is when the notes are accurately sung; for exmaple the song I did, i sang it the way it was originally done, and presence is the other word you didn't know?"

Twobit nodded

"Presence is where how comfortable you are for example the new people might not be comfortable with all of us here except for the teacher or whereas I'm comfortable singing at the talent show or in here when it's full." Pony finsihed explaining.

Pony laid his head on the back rest as he watched the rest of the glee club perform and new comers audition, he felt a hand in hair combing through it.

"Soda don't put me to sleep." he said

He heard quiet chuckles as the hand continued their movements and pony trying to smack the hand away.


End file.
